Needing One Another
by holbets10
Summary: Plain fluff. Booth And Brennan need one another.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first, full fanfic. Before this, I've only written songfics and the occasional oneshot, so this is fairly new to me. I hope you enjoy it, and even if you don't, I hope that you take the time to tell me where I'm going wrong, because I would really appreciate that.

**Disclaimer**:- I do not own Bones, neither do I own Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or any other of these fabulous characters. If I did, well, 'Bones' would be an entirely different show altogether, and believe me, not for the better!!)

**Needing one another**

**Chapter One - Too many presents?**

"To Temperance, from Booth..."

"To Bones, from Seeley..."

"To my favourite forensic anthropologist, from your knight in FBI standard issue armour..."

Temperance finished unwrapping her gifts, and looked up to the smiling face of her partner, Seeley Booth. She looked at him closely, before sighing and handing over one neatly wrapped gift.

"You know Booth, it doesn't matter how you sign your name, or how you address it, it's still to me from you..." She muttered.

"And?" He replied immediately, a grin on his face. He peered closely at the gift that she had given to him, and smiled even broader, if that was possible. She had framed a picture of Parker, herself and him from the last time they had spent the day together. _They almost looked like a family_ he thought.

"Why did you buy so many?" She questioned, knowing full well that he'd try and make a joke of it.

"What? I can't spoil my favourite forensic anthropologist? Seriously, Tempe, I wanted to spoil you. This was only our second christmas together, and besides, you're my family." He replied, with utter sincerity. She smiled shyly and ducked her head, so that he couldn't see that she was blushing.

"Thanks, Seeley. This is the best christmas that I've ever had. And, I really appreciate the gifts, they were lovely. You just didn't have to go to so much trouble..." She was cut off, as Booth interrupted her.

"Temperance, it was no trouble at all. And the photograph of us. It's the best present that I've ever received." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. This really was a memorable christmas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angela, I really can't believe it. Booth's completely and utterly spoilt me this christmas!" Temperance Brennnan exclaimed, as she threw the last of the discarded wrapping paper into the bin. "He's never gone this crazy about buying gifts for me before."

Angela looked at Temperance with a knowing look. Temperance knew that look, and immediately glared at Angela, silencing her.

"So... What exactly did he buy you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Gosh, this is going to take forever. He bought me a pair of pyjamas. Really nice, expensive silk pyjamas. He said that next time I stay at his..." She stopped, and pursed her lips together.

"Next time you stay at his..." Angela pressed, excitement building up inside her.

"He said that I'd better wear them or else he'd be _very_ disappointed..." She repeated, a faint blush on her cheeks. _Tempe, why are you blushing? He meant that __he'd__ be disappointed that you didn't want to wear them. That he would assume you __didn't__ like them. Get a hold of yourself, girl! _She thought.

"Eeek!! What else did he buy for you?" She demanded, practically bouncing in her seat.

"He bought me this collection of Anthropological Case Files that I'd been wanting for absolutely ages. I mentioned it to him once in passing when we were shopping for Parker. I saw it in a bookshop window..."

"Hold on a minute. He took you shopping? To find a present for his _son?_This is big, Bren, real big." She beamed over at Temperance, who tutted indignantly. "I didn't realise... that he was so... so keen..." Angela muttered to herself, causing Tempe to whack her with the nearest pillow.

"What else?" She finally replied, coming out of her trance.

"A... a gold locket." She put her hands behind her neck, and unclasped the locket that she was wearing, showing it to Angela. " Isn't it beautiful?" She looked at with adoration.

"Is that... Is that a real diamond?" She added, completely bewildered. When Temperance nodded, she squealed in delight. "Temperance Brennan. Tell me something, please?"

Temperance looked completely confused, and simply nodded that she would indeed tell her whatever she wanted to know.

"Look at that locket, Tempe, and tell me that Booth isn't in love with you." She finally stated, her eyes glittering.

"I... I... I can't, Ange. Because I really don't know anymore..." Temperance replied, honestly.

"And tell me, that you don't feel the same." She demanded, biting her lip.

_Temperance thought about what Angela was saying. Did Booth really love her? Something told her that he did, but she __wasn't__ sure what was telling her this. She thought about the look on his face when he opened her present. After __she'd__ opened all of the wonderful presents that he had bought for her, she had suddenly felt guilty that she hadn't put much effort into his gift. She had expected to see disappointment in his eyes, but when he had opened the gift, his eyes glittered with glee at her present, and his grin told her what she thought of the gift. _

_What did she feel towards him? She certainly liked him, as a friend, as a colleague... maybe as __more?__ Did she love him? The logical side of her told her, no, of course she __didn't__Temperance Brennan, world famous anthropologist and author, in love with her partner, Seeley Booth?__ It simply __wasn't__ rational. __But__ she didn't want to ask her logical side, she wanted to ask her heart. Did she like Booth? Well, yes, he certainly was a likeable kind of __guy__. Did she think that Booth was attractive? She had to say yes to this as well. Did she love Booth?_

"Angela. Booth and I, we've worked together for nearly three years, and I can't imagine life without him. He's my partner, one of my best friends. I couldn't _live_ without him, can't imagine where I'd be if i hadn't met him... Angela, I think I'm in love with Booth..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:- Well, Chapter One's over and done with, although it's not particularly long. Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I know it's a bit out of character, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way of Temperance telling Angela that she loved Booth. Also, I hope that I didn't go overboard with the whole 'do I love Booth or don't I?' situation, before the actual 'confession'. Please take some time to review, and let me know whats good, bad and plain stupid about this fic. Maybe if I get a few reviews I'll carry on with writing it. Chapter two will most likely contain some B/B fluff, so keep checking back if you like that kind of thing. It'll also be a lot longer, I hope. Thank-you very much for reading. Don't you think that that little lilac button at the bottom of the screen is rather tempting? Why don't you press it and write down your thoughts on this chapter?! - holbonesfan.)

...TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: - Well, I couldn't stay away for long. I've become obsessed with writing this fanfiction already, so please bear with me, and give me your opinions on this chapter. Good, or Bad, I would really like to know. Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your words were encouraging, and gave me the means to go on.

**Disclaimer**: - Much to my dismay, I have no ownership over Bones, or any of the magnificent characters that fill our television screens. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and would have better things to do than spend my evenings writing fanfiction, and the daytime studying for my Science Higher Examination and doing other school-work. I simply have an over-processed brain in need of some ventilation, and writing Bones fanfiction is my means of ventilating...)

**Needing one another**

**Chapter Two - No denial? **

"Angela. Booth and I, we've worked together for nearly three years, and I can't imagine life without him. He's my partner, one of my best friends. I couldn't _live_ without him, can't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't met him... Angela, I think I'm in love with Booth..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela was stumped. For once in her life, she had no idea what to say. She had expected the whole 'Don't be ridiculous, I wish you wouldn't live in your childish fantasy...' speech, and what had she got? An honest, nothing-denied confession of Temperance's love for Booth.

"Tempe, sweetie. Don't you think you'd better tell him? I mean, as good as it is that you've told me, you should really have poured your little heart out to Booth." She hugged her best friend, and smiled at her frail, scared expression.

"Ange, what if he doesn't feel the same way? If I tell him that I love him, and he doesn't feel the same way, then I will've screwed up our partnership, our friendship... Everything!" Tempe looked stricken with panic. Angela's heart went out to her friend, but she couldn't help thinking about how blind she was with regards to Booth.

"Bren. Booth is completely smitten with you. I know, you don't know what that means," She had added, when Temperance had opened her mouth, a confused look on her face. "He likes you, Tempe. Hell, he might even love you. Just ask him. If you want, I could try and get him to spill the beans on what he feels about you first, and then if all is good, then you can tell him."

"Thanks, Angela. That's a good idea... You're a really good friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Do you think that Booth'll work on Boxing Day?" She asked, a mysterious glint in her eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Agent Booth." Angela sang, as she entered the Jeffersonian.

"Morning, Angela. Is Bones about, by any chance?" He considered for a second. "Why am I even asking? She's in her office, right?"

"Actually, no. She's not coming in today." She laughed inwardly at Booth's shocked expression, and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Booth, she's allowed to take a day off. It's normal." She frowned. "Who am I kidding? Temperance Brennan, taking a day off work? That's so not normal..."

"Well, if she's not here, then there's not much point in me sticking around..." He said, whilst walking back towards the exit.

"Yes, there is, Booth. I want a quick word about dearest Temperance."

"God, help me..." Seeley muttered as he followed Angela into her office.

---

"So, you and Bren are pretty close, aren't you?" Angela said, as she sipped the coffee that Jack had brought to her office for her. "She showed me those wonderful christmas presents that you bought for her..."

"I don't think she was all that impressed by them..." He replied, and she immediately noted disappointed in his voice.

"Booth. She loved them. Especially the locket. She couldn't stop smiling when she showed it to me. And them pyjamas? Phwoah! Anyone would think you had the hots for our Tempe." She said, in a voice which indicated that she was joking. As she had expected, and hoped for, Seeley turned bright red; beetroot red, in fact; and spent a good minute and a half staring at the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Angela. We're just good friends..."

"Is that what you want, Seeley?'Just good friends'?" Ange pressed. God, she was enjoying this. She loved teasing both Temperance and Seeley about each other, and they both just fell into her trap.

"What are you implying, Angela?" He muttered, looking up at her. He stared at her, defiantly, until she was forced to look away.

"Seeley, a four year old could see the attraction between you two. Even Parker realises that you two are totally in love with each other. You're both just so clueless. When you two are in a room together, the intimacy is so thick you could cut it with a knife..."

She paced, and sat down at her desk. "Temperance being clueless, I can understand, but you? Come on. You must have noticed? You must know your feelings towards her."

"Right. Everything said here, doesn't leave this room." Angela nodded her approval almost immediately. He sighed, and sat down at the chair opposite Angela. "I honestly don't know what I feel towards Temperance. I care about her... I think I do love her... It's just so complicated. You know how she is, Ange. She doesn't let anyone in. So many people have hurt her. Do you know how long it took for me to gain her trust? I'm not willing to throw that all away if I'm not entirely certain that she feels the same way."

"Seeley. Seeley, you stupid, blind man. Can't you see that she's completely head over heels for you? When she's scared, she goes to you. Why you? Why not me? Because. She. Loves. You. Why can't you see that??" She exclaimed. How could someone be so... dumb?

"I don't know, Angela. I'm not willing to risk our friendship. There's no proof that she loves, or even likes me, in a romantic way. She would never tell anyone something like that." He stood up. "Angela, I've got to go. The FBI is expecting me back in..."

"Wanna Bet?" Angela piped up, also standing up.

"Pardon? You've lost me." Now he really _was_ confused.

"That she wouldn't tell anyone that she loves you?" She supplied.

"Yeah. She wouldn't."

"Booth, yesterday, Temperance and I had a long talk about things that were troubling us. We got onto Christmas, then Christmas presents, then you. You aren't going to believe this, but it's true. Temperance told me, during this long talk, that she was in love with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: - Angela, Angela. She can never keep anything quiet, can she? See that lilac button at the bottom of this screen? It's calling you, screaming your name, trying to persuade you with cookies, and whipped cream, and gasp chocolate. Why don't you click it, and tell me what you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it just utterly disastrous? You can tell me all that with the click of a button. You know you want to! - holbonesfan.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:- I'm back, again. Writing this fanfiction really has been my breakaway from everyday life, and I've found myself much more relaxed. I hope I can keep this up, and I hope that you're enjoying the story so far.

**Disclaimer****:-** Bones does not belong to me, although it is taking over my life. As much as I would like to have control over Seeley Booth, he isn't mine, nor is Temperance Brennan or any of the other characters. Bones is the work of the fabulous Fox, and they're doing a fantastic job of keeping us hooked on the TV show, as Kathy Reichs is doing on her wonderful novels. I got the latest novel for Christmas, so I'm very impressed :))

**Needing one another**

**Chapter Three - Advice from Parker?**

"Booth, yesterday, Temperance and I had a long talk about things that were troubling us. We got onto Christmas, then Christmas presents, then you. You aren't going to believe this, but it's true. Temperance told me, during this long talk, that she was in love with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? This has to be a joke..." Booth exclaimed, eyes wide. _Temperance wouldn't tell Angela if she was in love with me. Angela would be the last person she would tell. This can't be true. Temperance Brennan, the beautiful, wonderful Temperance Brennan, in love with me? This can't be true... _He thought repetitively. His head was spinning. He didn't know whether to believe Angela or not.

"Booth, I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not that kind of person. This isn't one of those tricks to make you ask her out, when she's said no such thing, but I know she'll say yes, because she's like that. I was pretty surprised too, when she said it. For once in my entire life, I was actually speechless."

"Now I really don't believe you!" He joked. She slapped his arm, laughing, before her face turned serious once more. "Really, Ange. It's just not like Tempe to just spill the beans on something as..."

"Shocking?" Angela supplied.

"No..." Booth said.

"Wonderful?"

"Yeah." He grinned, sheepishly. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. Something as... serious, as this. This isn't something that'll just go away."

"When did you realise?" Angela asked, straightening.

"When did I realise I loved her?" She nodded. "When she got kidnapped. I was so frantic to find her, I was so scared. When we found her, God, I swore to myself that I'd never let her out of my sight. That I'd protect her from everything. It was then that I realised that I loved her. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her, Angela." He stood up. "Look, I've got to go pick Parker up from school now, so I'll see you later, okay? And remember, nothing leaves this room. Don't even tell Hodgins."

She nodded, and he smiled, as he left her office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apart from Temperance, the most important thing in Booth's life was Parker. His son was his life, and he couldn't imagine life without him. Rebecca rarely let him spend more than a weekend with him, so when she had called, the weekend before, saying that she was 'going away for a couple of nights, and could he take Parker?' he immediately jumped at the opportunity. Parker was like his father in a lot of ways; they had the same 'charm smile' as Temperance called it, and neither of them could take no for an answer. One difference between him and Parker? Parker was incredibly good at reading people, unlike Booth (although he liked to think he was good at it!), and Parker immediately knew that something was wrong with his father when he got into the car, and he was going to find out what was wrong.

----

Seeley enjoyed spending time with his son, but all he could think about was what Angela had told him that afternoon. His thoughts were elsewhere, and the journey back to his apartment was unusually quiet.

_Temperance is in love with me... She's actually in love with me... _He had dreamt of this day many-a-time, but it actually being true was an enormous surprise to him. It wasn't because he didn't think that he was attractive; he knew that he was, everyone told him so; he just couldn't believe that a person as perfect as her could be in love with someone like him. He pulled up in front of the block of apartments, and took off his seatbelt.

"Come on bub, lets go inside and have something special to eat, huh?" He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Parker grinned at him, and jumped out of the car, racing up the stairs to the apartment, and into the lounge area. Booth ordered a pizza for the two of them, and they sat down on the sofa together.

"Daddy." Parker said, suddenly.

"What's wrong, bub?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?" He replied.

_How does he know that something's bothering me? Must get the ability to read people from me. Oh, who am I kidding, a pillow-case has better people-reading skills than I do._

"Nothing's wrong, bub. Just got a little something on my mind. It's nothing to worry about. Daddy's right as rain, 'k?" He grinned, hoping that Parker would drop it, but the little guy wasn't giving up _that_ easily.

"Is it to do with Doctor Tempe?" He asked, mischievously.

_Damn, he's really good. Now, act naturally Seeley. Don't let him know that he's right. That'll only make him ask more questions. Sometimes, I wish this kiddo wasn't so much like me... _He thought, with a grin.

"No, Parker. It's got nothing to do with Doctor Tempe." He lied.

"Daddy, mommy says you must never tell lies, not even little ones. Tell me, daddy. Please???" He begged.

"It's a little bit complicated, bub. What do you think of Doctor Tempe, before I tell you?" He asked. _If Parker likes her, then maybe I'll tell him about me liking her a lot. Maybe he'll accept her as his step-mom... Whoa! Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Seeley. _

"Well... She's really nice, and kind. And she's really, really pretty. Prettier than mommy. But when I told mommy that she got cross and grounded me for a week. I really like her. Is she going to be my new mommy or something, daddy?" Booth laughed. _Of course she grounded you, Parker. Of course she did. _

"Not yet, bub. Maybe, though. Daddy really likes her. In fact, I think that I'm in love with her. She's my favourite lady, you know."

"Daddy. You should tell her that you like her. I think she likes you too. I'd really like her to be my mommy. She's real cool!"

"Maybe I will, son. Maybe I will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:- Oh, I don't like this chapter at all. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I'm uploading it now, but if I can write something better, I'll post an alternative Chapter Three in the next couple of days. If you like it, let me know, and I won't bother. So, I'm really depending on your reviews for this chapter. Get that mouse moving and that keyboard typing and tell me exactly what you think of it. That wee lilac button's rather tempting, isn't it? I wonder what it'll do if I press it...

Well, I'm off to write Chapter Four, and Start afresh with a new oneshot. It'll be a 'New Year' kind of fic, again, a Booth/Brennan ship. Thanks for reading. :-) )


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: - I'm really getting back into writing this fic, now I've got Chapter Three – which I was really struggling with – up and done with. I hope you enjoyed it. Here we have chapter four

**Disclaimer**: - Unfortunately for me, I had no part in the Creation of Temperance Brennan, who was all Kathy Reichs' idea, or the other characters in Bones, who were created by Fox. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing this at this moment in time. I would more than likely be pouring over the latest script, and trying to think of the best way to get B&B together without a load of fluff. )

**Needing one another**

**Chapter Four - A late night Phone Call.**

Temperance had never been through such a difficult time. She found it difficult to decide whether or not to tell Booth about her feelings for him. _No doubt by now Angela's had a word with him about me... I can't believe she persuaded me to take time off work. I bet it was all for nothing anyway. It's not likely that Booth feels the same way about me as I do him, no matter what Angela says. _

-

Seeley could think of nothing but Temperance, which wasn't surprising, gathering what he'd learnt that day. He knew that he should tell her how he feels about her, but he doesn't have the courage. Who'd want to be knocked down by their best friend? _Angela must've been making all of this up. She doesn't like me, love me, or anything. God, I just want to her to love me like I love her. Why can't I stop thinking about her? There's only one thing I can do..._

-

She couldn't handle it anymore. She picked up the phone on her bedside table, and rang Angela.

"Angela Montenegro. Who's speaking?"

"Hey, Ange. It's Temperance."

"Oh, Hey sweetie. What's up?" She could hear the tension in Temperance's voice, and immediately knew something was wrong. _Has Booth spoken to her already?_

"I... I was wondering if you'd spoken to Booth..." She muttered, her voice flat.

"Ahuh. I have indeed. Do you want to know what the handsome FBI agent had to say for himself?" She smiled to herself. _Did Booth really think that I'd be able to keep everything he told me to myself? Per-lease. _

"I suppose so..." Temperance replied, fearing the worst.

"Bren, sweetie. Chill. He's head over heels for you, as I said. He told he's been in love you for like – ever! All you two need to do now is tell each other and you'll be away. You'd be good together, Booth and you. You're... similar, in more ways that one."

"Are you sure, Ange..." She questioned. _Why do I sound so unsure of myself? Angela wouldn't lie to me. She's my best friend, for god's sake. _

"I'm sure, sweetie. He told me." She laughed down the phone, and Temperance felt foolish for doubting her best friend. "Bren, call him in the morning. Arrange to meet up. Then tell him how you feel. Everything will go to plan – I promise."

"Thanks, Ange. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." And with that she hung up, leaving Brennan to dwell on her thoughts, before finally getting some shut eye.

--

Not long later, she awoke. She lay there, her chin in her hands, propped up on her pillow, thinking. _Ring Ring. Ring Ring. _She looked up, and glanced sideways at her clock. 01:26 Am. Who would ring her at this time in the morning? She picked up the phone, suddenly feeling the damage of so little sleep in the last twenty hours.

"Brennan." She mumbled, sleepily.

"Bones. It's me." Came the response. She sat up quickly in Bed. _Booth? What's happened? God, don't let anything have happened to Parker..._

"Seeley, what is it? Is it Parker? Is he okay?" Panic stricken.

He laughed numbly down the phone line. "Parker's fine, Tempe. I just... I needed to hear your voice. You weren't at work today, and well... I missed you, Temperance. It's the first day in, what, three years that I haven't spoken to you. I needed to make sure you're okay. It's not like you to miss work."

She smiled to herself. He missed her. Everything was fine. He rang her up at one in the morning, because he was worried about her. If it had been anybody else, she would've been steaming. But Booth? She didn't mind when it was him.

"I hope I didn't wake you, Temperance."

"No. I'd just woken up and couldn't get back to sleep. I have something weighing on my mind, and well... it's hard to think of anything else..." She laughed. "What are you doing up at this time in the morning, anyway?"

"Same reason as you. Have something - someone - on my mind. I can't stop thinking about them, Bones..." He whispered.

She shivered, wrapping the covers around her.

"Are you cold, Temperance?" Booth asked, concern etched in his voice.

"A little. The heat control on the air-conditioning's gone bust..." She sighed down the phone. "I'll have to call my landlord in the morning, but until then, I'll be freezing."

"Come over..." He muttered.

_What? Is he serious? Oh my goodness... Angela was right... Should I say yes? I should, shouldn't I?_

"You serious?" She asked, her voice much so.

"Yeah... Parker and I, we need you, Temperance. God, Tempe. Today was torture for me..."

"How come?"

"Not being near you, not being able to touch you, smell you... Hell, you probably think that I'm mental, but the truth is..."

"Seeley." She said softly, making him stop abruptly. Now wasn't the place for what she knew he was about to say. "I'll come round. I need you, too. You and Parker. My family. I'll see you in five." And with that she hung up, grabbed her handbag, got dressed, and packed her toothbrush, laptop and her new pyjamas into a large bag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: - A bit of a short chapter, with not much detail, but I think (and hope) that I did an okay(ish) job of emphasising Booth's need for Temperance. I don't know if I went a bit over the top on the fluff-y conversation, but I could really see her going round to his apartment at 1 in the morning simply because she missed him, or vice-versa. I hope that you'll let me know what you think of this chapter, and although I don't believe that it's as detailed as the first and second chapters, it's slightly better than the previous, which quite frankly, I messed up on. Anyway, that lilac button calls, it's tempting. Will you give in to the temptations? - holbonesfan)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: - Final chapter, woohoo! Beware, fluffy-ness is guaranteed. Enjoy, and please, don't forget to review. Students like me live for reviews.

**Disclaimer**: - As thrilled as I would be to be able to say 'yes, I created all of this, the plot of Bones was all my idea', I can't because I didn't, and it wasn't. I do not own Temperance, Seeley, Parker, or any of the other characters. They are owned by Kathy Reichs, and Fox. Let me just make that clear to you. I hate people who take other people's hard work and use it as their own.)

**Needing one Another**

**Chapter Five**

**Having one another**

Temperance had never driven faster in her entire life. She needed to get there, needed to see Booth. She pulled up outside his apartment block six minutes later, and practically ran up the stairs to his apartment. She knocked loudly on the door, and broke into an enormous grin when Booth answered the door seconds later. He pulled her close to him, and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his skin pressed against hers. He slowly pulled away from her, not wanted to let go, but knowing that he had to, if he wanted to say what he had asked her to come around to say. He rested his forehead against hers, and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arms back around her waist, and kissed her hair, taking in the fragrance.

"Temperance..." He moaned.

"Seeley." She muttered.

"Tempe, let me say this. This is really important." She looked into his eyes, and saw the passion – she supposed it was passion - there. She nodded, and he continued. "Temperance, I need you to live. I need you like fish need the sea, and like plants need water and sunlight to make photo-what's-it-called." _He's babbling... _She thought.

"Photosynthesis." She added, teasingly (A/N: Is this a real word?), before he shushed her by placing his finger over her mouth.

"Promise me Temperance, that you'll always be here. I... I love you, Tempe. You're probably going to freak at that, and I really wouldn't blame you, but..." She cut him off. With her lips.

The passion was extreme, as they moved their lips hungrily against each anothers. Seeley pulled her into the apartment, his arms still around her waist. _Whoa! This is __incredible. But I need to tell him, before I start regretting this. I need to tell him how I feel towards him. _

"Seeley. Seeley." She moaned, like he had just moments before. "Stop..."

"Sorry, Tempe... I'm moving too quickly aren't I? God, I always mess up..." She cut him off with her lips once more, but pulled away quickly before he could deepen it.

"No, Seeley. But I really need to say something, before I change my mind about telling you. Seeley; Booth... I will always be here for you, as long as you are always here for me. You're not moving too quickly, because I feel exactly the same way. Seeley... I... I love you too."

His eyes shone as he pulled her towards where he sat on the couch, and wrapped his arms back around her, kissing her neck. She allowed him to pull her down onto his knee, and she snuggled into him. He kissed her head lovingly, and his fingers through her long hair.

"You staying for tonight, babe?" He mumbled into her hair, before returning to kissing her on her neck.

"Mmm. Sounds good. I brought the pyjamas." She winked, ignoring the babe comment. _What was going on with her? Normally she would have smacked him if he'd have said that... _

"Excellent. You go get changed, and you can have my room. I'll have the couch." He led her to the bedroom, and made his way back towards the lounge.

"Seeley." He turned back around, eyebrows raised.

"Don't even think about saying you'll have the coach..." He warned.

She smiled at him, and ushered him over to her. He smiled and walked towards her, eyes twinkling once more.

"Stay with me, Seel. Neither of us are having the couch ever again." She pulled him into bed beside her, and snuggled into his chest, completely forgetting about the pyjamas. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and switched off the lamp that was lighting up the room, before they both fell asleep, into dreams of each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: - So there you have it, my first complete multichapter fanfic. First of many, hopefully. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it and that I didn't bore you to death. I have to be honest, I did quite enjoy writing this fanfiction, as I enjoyed writing the rest of my many Bones fics, so no doubt I'll have loads more up fairly soon. Thanks to everyone who's put up with my moaning whilst I wrote this; You can only put up with someone complaining about writers block for so long, believe me. Thanks to my cousin, Leah, who blackmailed me (kinda) into posting my fanfics on here. I suppose it was worth it in the end. And Thank-you, most of all, to my many reviewers. I really appreciate your kind words and advice, and I hope that you will continue reading my fanfics because believe me, this will not be the last you see of me :) - holbonesfan)


End file.
